El amor es guerra¿o no?
by Yen Lyz
Summary: Ivan Braginsky es un ruso que ingresa a la prestigiosa academia Hetalia Gakuen High School, donde se sumergerá grandes aventurass pero ¿que pasará cuando se encuentre una alemana con las caracteristicas de cierto dictador?
1. Chapter 1

Ivan POV

Que calor hace aqui, pero me alegra estudiar en un país donde la primavera hace sol (en Rusia no existe eso). Al despertarme veo que falta 15 min. Para que comiencen las clases, es un poco fastidioso pero toca, me baño y me visto con una blusa blanca, pantalones, corbata y zapatos negros y un blazer color azul.

-Brat baja!- me llama mi hermana Natalia, es muy hermosa pero me da algo de miedo, asi que decido bajar de una vez

-vamos Nat faltan 10 min.-

-lo se- la detallo, cabello platinado hasta la cintura, ojos azules, lleva un jumper (es mejor que lo busquen porque no se describirlo) color vino tinto, una camiseta y medias blancas, mocazines vino tinto y un moño blanco en su cabeza.

-recuerda que es mi primer año-

-tranquila- me detallo mi cabello platinado y mis ojos violeta, me pongo mi bufanda beige y salgo con mi hermana hacia el colegio.

Que no tiene nada de colegio

Nada

Es un castillo...

De hecho parece el palacio de Versalles, la academia Hetalia acoge a los mejores estudiantes de 70 paises del mundo mostrando una gran diversidad estudiantil. Llegamos al instituto donde nos reciben un par de Valets y nos guian hasta el salón de clase.

-bien, aqui nos separamos Nat-

-pero no por mucho tiemp...A DONDE TE FUISTE!- salí corriendo de las garras de mi hermana, está loca...caminé un poco hasta que divisé a mi director de grupo con unos oficiales y una chica

-Por favor,necesitamos que la mantenga vigilada- decía un oficial, era normal que algunos estudiantes llegaran con escoltas

-hai-

-además, ella es circular negra, su vida corre peligro- vida? Circular negra? Mejor no me meto en esto y entro al salón, eramos 34 personas y me encuentro con mi amigito de ojos violeta y cabello rubio

-Raivis!- lo abrazo

-ho...hola Ivan...mu...mucho tiempo- lloriqueaba, o era muy timido o parece marica, los letones son raros

-vamos Braginsky,o lo dejas o pierdes tu grupo báltico, tu decides- me habló una chica por detrás

-Julia!- abrazo a la polaca de ojos verdes

-sueltame!- intentaba zafarse

-nyet!-

-aiyaah que hacen todos parados!- llega el profesor y todos se sientan

-para los que no me conocen soy Wang Yao y seré su director de grupo-

-kesesese pareces una chica- se rió un alemán albino, si, totalmente albino con ojos rojos que me agrada mucho, su nombre es Gilbert

-una chica hace esto?- le tiró el borrador tan fuerte en la cara que le quedo una marca roja que decía FOOL- bueno, es un nuevo año y hay una nueva estudiante que quiero presentarles -mira a la puerta- vamos...pasa querida-

-con permiso-

Vemos que entra una chica de 17 años aproximadamente, alta y de tez blanca, con el cabello castaño lacio hasta la cintura y ojos azules como el mar.

-Guten Tag, Ich bin Saskia Adler, vengo de Berlín, Alemania

Despues de su presentación se sentó al lado mío, la miré fijamente y me devolvió la mirada

No me agrada para nada

-cual es su nombre?-me había preguntado

-Ivan Braginsky, soy de San Petesburgo, Rusia-

-ya veo- su rostro reflejaba indiferencia, parecía analizarme pero sus ojos azules miraron un punto fijo

-esa...es una medalla soviética?-

-Da, lo ganó mi padre durante la guerra fría, quieres verlo?-

-ja-

Me quité la medalla que siempre llevo y se lo entregué en su mano, mientras lo analizaba muy bien

-lastima, pensé que nos podríamos llevar bien- me entrega la medalla -pero veo que no-

-la verdad no me agradaste mucho que digamos-

-y ahora me odiarás mucho mas- sonrió como si fuera el gato de Cheshire, coge delicadamente una cadena de su cuello y se lo desabrocha mostrandome su dije

-imposible...eso es...-

-así es, una cruz de hierro de primera clase- sonrie al colocarse la cadena y vuelve a prestar atencion a la clase

Eso no tenía sentido...mi compañera era una nazi?! No volverá a pasar lo que pasó hace 70 años...esto es la guerra

Hola! Aqui con otra historia que dudo que la complete tambien XD no mentiras, si lo haré a su tiempo...dudaba por hacerlo pero unas amigas me apoyaron (las amo TwT) y en fin, espero que les guste...ah,y quiero que adivinen quien es en realidad Saskia :3 mientras le hago una portada xD, es todo.

Yen-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Saskia POV

No puedo creer que ese chico sea soviético, que mal pero ¿que se puede hacer? Mejor presto atención a la clase aunque no hay necesidad, me lo sé todo de memoria pero una campana me saca de los pensamientos. Recogo las cosas y me voy a la cafeteria. Cojo una bandeja y reclamo mi almuerzo mientras busco una mesa donde sentarme sola.

-HEY SASKIA! KESESESE QUE HACES AHÍ PARADA?!-

-Gilbert...-veo como el se me acerca a una distancia prudente

-vamos, no estes sola- practicamente me arrastra a una mesa donde se encuentra sus hermanos

-Saskia...que...cuando llegaste a París- me saluda Ludwig, cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar

-hmmm...más o menos una semana- respondí, había sido un poco duro el cambio de tradición

-y has hecho nuevos amigos- me preguntó Roderich, cabello castaño y ojos violetas, usa gafas solo por estilo

-nein, y la verdad no me interesa- cojo un tenedor y comienzo a comer

-vamos, si no consigues amigos nunca serás asombrosa-

-de que hablan?- escuchamos todos una voz que me irritaba un poco y lo volteo a ver

-kesesese...hallo Ivan- lo saluda Gil

-no estamos hablando nada que te intesere, así que te puedes largar...Rojo -eso ultimo le dije mirandolo a los ojos, parecía tener algo de rabia y el ambiente se puso muy tenso.

-oh, ya veo- sonríe de una forma algo...macabra? Todo el mubdo parecía asustado, yo no veía el motivo

-si nos disculpas quisiera comer- veo como alguien de aspecto similar se acerca

-nadie trata así a mi hermano

-y yo quiero comer, así que les pido amablemente que se larguen- me paro de la mesa quedando pegada a ella aunque entre Gil y Lud intentaban aguantarme

Silencio

.

.

-esta bien...espero que disfrute de tu té- de inmediato siento como un líquido pegajoso empapa todo mi cuerpo ante la mirada atónita de mis compañeros

-...oh, que mal- miro todo mi cuerpo bañado en té, miro en mi mesa una botella con agua y la cogo mirando a la chica

-no te atrevas-

-obligame- despato la botella y riego el agua...hacia mí misma -me toca bañarme, pero no iré al baño oliendo a té- me dirijo a la salida de la cafetería no sin antes dedicarle una mirada hacia la rusa

-no creas que porque me hiciste eso signifique que te lo vaya a devolver - en ese momento salgo de la cafetería hacia las duchas.

Ya en la tarde

-ya llegué- saludo al vacío de mi casa, es un modesto apartamento que queda a las afueras de la ciudad, gracias a Dios había llevado el uniforme de educación física, me siento en el sofá y miro la hora...hora

Mi collar

Me llevo con temor las manos al cuello y quedo paralizada

-nein...nein, nein, nein NEIN!- me levanto del sofá y salgo corriendo inmediatamente al colegio

Iván POV

-Tadaima- llego a la casa con bastante sueño

-hola hermano- me saluda Natalia con una sonrisa -que quieres para cenar-

-no tengo mucha hambre, gracias- saco todo lo que tengo en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, dinero, las llaves de mi casillero, un collar...espera...un collar?!

-que hacías en mi bolsillo? -lo examino, era un collar de oro maziso de una cadena muy fina con un dije de reloj de bolsillo, lo toco suavemente y siento un click, como si hubiera oprimido un botón. Se abre la tapa mostrando un muy fino reloj con la hora exacta y una foto, era el de un abuelo con sus dos nietos, gemelos pero el abuelo...

-yo he visto esa cara antes...nyet!- cierra la tapa y mira la parte de atrás del reloj mostrando una descripción -Saskia..-

-brat, te encuentras bien? - me pregunta mi hermana un poco preocupada...no le presto nada de atención

-nyet, tengo que irme- cogo el reloj y mi maleta y salgo de la casa

Ese hombre yo lo conozco

Pero ella era la única que me podía aclarar la situación

 **hola a todos :3 segundo capi de la historia en gakuen!**

 **Que creen que pasara? Saskia recuperará el collar? Quien es el señor que aparece en la foto?**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, los quiero**

 **Yen Chan :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Desespero, desespero, como había botado el collar?! Me habrán drogado y me lo quitaron? Un ladron extremadamente ágil? Solo encontré una explicación y era que tenía que recoger mis pasos, es decir, buscar por toda la escuela

Iván POV

No se como llegó este collar hacia mí, no recuerdo haber recogido el collar del suelo...tal vez sea de una estudiante, por lo tanto era mejor ir al colegio y buscarla, sino entregarselo mañana

Entro por las grandes aulas y los clubes que estaban totalmente solos

Entonces diviso una sombra...

Debe ser la chica que estaba buscando el collar!

La sigo corriendo -a pesar de que tengo un mal estado físico- y llego a la cancha de futbol y siento algo que me hace presión en la espalda

-manos arriba-

Iba a girar cuando siento la presión pero ahora en la nuca, era un arma

-MANOS ARRIBA!- escuche cuando Saskia me grita y las alzo

-ya...estas calmada?-

-nein-

-bien...entonces...-de un ágil movimiento le golpeo el brazo derecho obligandola a soltar su arma y le hago una llave doblandole el brazo en la espalda

-tsk..-

-ya estas calmada?-

Siento como si me hubiera sonreido y me patea el estomago zafandose de mi agarre, debo admitirlo...me hizo falta el oxigeno, me sacó el aire. Al caer veo como se me sale el collar del bolsillo. Saskia parecia en shock

-ne...nein...mi collar...- lo agarra temblorosamente y lo apega a su pecho -lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -parecía que le estaba pidiendo perdón al collar-

Estaba a lunto de pararme cuando veo que se pone encima mio y me apunta el arma en la cabeza

-tu...TU ME ROBASTE MI COLLAR BASTARDO!-

-quien es el señor de la foto- ví como sus manos fallaban y me miraba horrorizada

-tu...viste la foto?!- se para de un golpe y abre el guardapelo viendo que la foto seguía ahí-

-tus rasgos físicos, tu personalidad...quiero que me lo confirmes...quien es ese hombre o mejor, quien eres tu?- el viento de la atardecer jugaban con nuestros cabellos mientras me diría algo, algo que es imposible de creer.

-tienes agallas soviético, ya que atreviste a pelear conmigo y a ser curioso te lo diré...es mi abuelo Adolf o como yo le digo Wolf - se acerca a mí y me extiende la mano como si se fuera a presentar, sus ojos se volvieron sobrios,como si presenciara un acto macabro pero tenía la sonrísa de un infante

-mucho gusto Ivan, mi nombre es Saskia Hitler-

Mierda

Hola a todos nwn waa ya se reveló el secreto de Saskia, y se comienza a revelar los dotes de Ivan...esta historia va a ser un poco larga y solicito su ayuda! Como veo que va a haber varios personajes que no van a tener pareja pero quiero colocarla quiero que me envien sus Oc con los datos y el personaje (el que vaya a escoger Rusia puede hacerlo pero me tienen que dar el nombre de otro personaje para poder emparejarlo) y recomiendenme parejas ...es todo

Yen Chan :3


	4. Chapter 4

Iván Pov

Nyet, nyet, nyet! Puede que esa chica me hubiera caido mal desde el principio pero lo último en que podía pensar era que ella era una Hitler...acaso toda la familia no se había suicidado hace 70 años?!

-oye Braginsky- me habla fuertemente sacandome de mis pensamientos -pareces que hubieras visto un fantasma -sonríe cínicamente-

-ya quisieras, creo que debes varias explicaciones-

-tsk- chasquea la lengua y sonrie

Nos sentamos en las graderías de la cancha de futbol viendo los entrenamientos, a pesar de que era el primer día los estudiantes antiguos entrenaban

-que quieres que diga?-

-todo, quien eres, de donde eres, absolutamente todo-

-jajaja eres muy inteligente, intentas conocer al enemigo, eh?- me mira de una forma un poco sarcastica, me lleno de rabia

-habla, no tengo todo el día-

-esta bien- da un largo suspiro y comienza a hablar - mi nombre es Saskia A. Hitler, tengo 17 años hmm..nací el 20 de septiembre, nací en Berlín pero me crié en Argentina...ah y soy la última hija de la familia

Wow...no pensé que fuera capáz de soltar tanto, tengo que asimilar las cosas así que me paro y bajo las gradas

-oye Bragisnky vuelve aquí - la ignoro -o es que soy muy insignificante para el hijo de Alextander Bragisnky - paro en seco y la miro

-como sabes esa información-

Se encoge de hombros y sonrie

-escuchame pedazo de Sheiße, pensé que nos podíamos llevar bien pero veo que no -baja rapidamente las gradas excepto un escalón quedando a mi altura y me mira con ojos de rabia - pero, te llegas a meter en mis planes y te juro que no podrás disfrutar de la graduacion...por lo menos vivo-

baja el ultimo escalón mientras se dirige a su casa, quería seguirla para saber más de ella pero prefiero hacerlo en silencio, por lo tanto regreso a mi casa

-hermano que sucede, por que te fuiste así?- me preguntó mi otro hermano, el gemelo de Natalia

-a una chica se le había perdido el collar y fuí a devolverlo-

-sucede algo brat? (Hermano)-

-la verdad Nath...si...-

Me dirijo a la sala de la casa donde se encuentra el resto de mis amigos, Natalia, Julia, Raivis y la mejor amiga de la polaca Tara que es lituana, Saskia lo adivinó, eramos conocidos como la Unión Soviética

-su...sucedio algo Ivan?-

-jajaja tienes la cara pálida...mas de lo que es-

-Julia!-

-CALLENSE TODOS!- comandó Natalia -ahora sí, cuentanos que pasó

Suspiro y comienzo a contar todos los sucesos que había pasado con la alemana, al principio nadie me creía pero cuando sigo hablando me creen.

-eso...no me lo esperaba-

-yo tam...Julia...Julia te encuentras bien?! - preguntó Tara, miré a Julia, estaba pálida como un cadaver, temblaba y comenzó a caminar con dificultad

-esa chica... viene por mí, Felix...To..Toris- de un momento a otro de desploma aunque logro atraparla

-Julia! Julia despierta!- la cargo y la recuesto en un sofá, unos minutos después reacciona

-q...que paso?-

La lituana suelta un suspiro de alivio

-gracias a Dios estas bien-

-Vanya (Ivan) una pregunta-

-da-

-cuanto la odias?- esa pregunta me sorprendio pero hablé sin dudar

-la odio con mi vida-

-bien, solo dime que tengo que hacer- me hablo determinadamente mientras se sentaba con la ayuda de la lituana

Me acerque y le acaricié la mejilla mientras le sonreía

-que comience el juego-

Chan chan chaaaaaaaan!

Julia no te vuelvas asi D: ok no, ya esta sus datos, ahora falta su historia pero no se preocupen...ya llegarán nuevos personajes en el próximo capítulo pero por ahora es todo amigos :3

Yen-chan


	5. Chapter 5

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9a3af76b9410581fc98173e1b8d2ea3c"Saskia POV/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="45249aff46238243921b7c6f5489770f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maldita nazi/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="71b344306aa5b5e1fc7cdc9f1dc09707"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Largate Hitler/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c8893fcbab27b514ad3f7bb5f9e9b824"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Saskia es una genocida/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dc96ef5b0329d7579b726a4cf76d53eb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Vete a la mierda Saskia Hitler/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2e17faca12d35f975ed3b7b354306baf"Un sin número de insultos estaban escrito en los infinitos volantes que se encontraba en el instituto, por los detalles y un poco el idioma me imaginé que era esa polaca que si mal recuerdo se llama Julia, pero sabía que el autor intelectual era Iván/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a43a290569209ad22da696ce2470ca1a"-Saskia...- cogo uno de los volantes y lo arrugo al hacer puño mi mano...luego miro a Gil y Lud/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ddad31f2c6716662ae12be84187ea89f"-que hacemos parados aquí, tenemos que ir a clase o no?- rio falsamente, la verdad estaba acostumbrada a eso, lo que no me acostumbré fué a sonreir de verdad/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b68d87ade291cc673194abe18b719c1b"-kesesesese esa es la actitud mujer! Entremos-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7c74353e35efec605e71cb8aca534688"Al entrar los 3 al instituto veo como todos me miran con cara de rechazo, odio y temor. Doy un par de pasos y paro/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b5d2ddab316dbdc4f2c4a49b25962f38"-sucede algo Saskia?- me pregunta Ludwig/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1bca3c2316770545ee5bbb9095edb65e"-en este momento voy a ser la mujer más odiada del Gakuen...saben lo que les puede pasar si están conmigo-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ff5bb9ba57e9afa15045ab269bc4b0b3"-lo sabemos,por eso estamos contigo- me coge suavemente mi mano derecha/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3d8e2b1ec0811cfd7d24a96724599a89"-ja! No vamos a permitir que aurrinen nuestro asombroso grupo- me agarra mi mano izquierda y ambos me plantan un suave beso en ambas manos mientras varios del instituto (en especial las mujeres) nos miraban atónitos/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6e258e0793ae152c7523d3ce948ebd22"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mi amada princesa-/em sonrio...tal vez de las pocas veces que he dado una sonrisa sincera/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="150e58a8b217d011f3d4fbc941313e9f"-idiotas, bien, que comience el juego- comienzo a caminar con paso firme, una que otra véz sacudiendo mi cabello vuendo como a la medida del paso me daban la vía hasta llegar al salón. Estan varios de mis compañeros y me acerco al grupo hasta ahora más temido...La Unión Soviética/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="00b462482ebff2a97b4623f8e198f2a9"-que tristeza Hitler...ahora no estarás con nadie en el instituto- es en serio? Que estupidez me acabó de decir...no aguanto más y me rio en su cara/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="746e6b4042d1fde7b2d43e8512ff8896"-por favor Vanya...sabias que eras un idiota pero nunca llegué que fueras a ser tan estúpido- sigo riendome, mi estomago me duele...al verlo puedo notar la rabia en sus ojos violetas, me calmo un poco/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c7cfeb869f4f9071f1a7ac27415fc125"-Iván, si tu objetivo era hacer que me sienta mal por no poder estar en un grupo fallaste, es lo más bobo que has podido hacer, he vivido cosas mil veces peores-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3e9e94ad553694c9a96f65b210dded44"-y me podrías decir como se ataca a una persona según tú?-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cea13f3dd72adab3f911e15ccbfe27eb"-facil, de esta forma- alzo mi falda hasta que llega un poco a la blusa haciendo que en el shot que siempre llevaba se notara una parte de una pistola./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fc3fac82de61ed8e68e3ace5986abcec"-aiyaa, que hacen todos parados!-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dc80cf557d00140481b8dc97236ae61d"Shit, al sentir el regaño del profesor me acomodo la falda/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="31af17bc17afbb4bda54303673cf0138"-esto lo arreglamos luego- me dirijo a mi puesto y comienzo a ver la clase como si nada hubiera pasado/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="31af17bc17afbb4bda54303673cf0138"./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="31af17bc17afbb4bda54303673cf0138"./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="31af17bc17afbb4bda54303673cf0138"./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="31af17bc17afbb4bda54303673cf0138"Pov general/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="31af17bc17afbb4bda54303673cf0138"La cafetería del instituto se llena de estudiantes, ya sean populares, nerds, deportistas entre otros. En una mesa se encontraba los americanos, los mayores, según ellos, "enemigos" de Iván, comandado por el capitán del equipo de Futbol americano Alfred Jones/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="924203e7a324284076b924421396c11f"-hahaha soy el heroe ya verás que te voy a ganar fucking commie!-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cf9ce6da2f231fc9d89d7734baaa4faa"-vamos a ver si es cierto, da-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="471ade7712ad24cedc58073f02e66536"Se preguntarán que están compitiendo, fuerza...los 2 siempre se enfrentaban cada día/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d1886f6707f4ad321bc8ba95a9ca4c6a"-ESO FUE TRAMPA!-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ae3980bf65247501949a8c5e6ffd2bf2"-VAMOS CAP, ADMITELO QUE SIEMPRE TE GANO-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b7773ba8151bc60f783ca04db911f57"Era la 321 vez que Iván le ganaba/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4a5080f52546602710d3fb37bbd908f1"-mañana será la revancha Iván!-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8cfda2f88ac980836ba311b778db37f2"-cuando me pagues mis 321 dolares- si, cada día que peleaban apostaban 1 dolar/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9d7887da360074a818dc03dd41fa55ca"-vamos...pueden dejar de pelear por favor - temblaba una chica que usaba gafas y 2 coletas rubias, era Maddie, la hermana de Alfred./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5c0d0fe08b83299d48c6fa7429529cb3"-esta bien maddie, pero solo por tí- a pesar de que odiaba a Alfred, consideraba a Maddie como una hermana, amaba su actitud/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="85dfd9199d2742f69544669d05d839b2"-HEY! NO TE GANES PUNTOS CON MI HERMANA!-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="da72796399f8eedc3ab4412c5b1b1251"De repente se abre la puerta de la cafetería abriendo paso a Saskia junto con los Beilshmidth sentandose los 3 en una mesa desocupada/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ee29aac40ad309e076280f6225e35a36"-atencion gente no tan asombrosa como yo - Gil si tenía el mayor ego del mundo -mi asombrosa princesa va a hablar-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b40e2cc06f641884590000f4f0357969"A pesar de lo que había sucedido en la mañana todos voltearon a verla/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4847ef25193cbf92bac1962dae486c06"-se que soy nueva y que no tengo el derecho de hablarle, pero en dos días ya he conocido muchas situaciones, por ejemplo de que la Unión Soviética atemoriza al resto de los estudiantes -da una rápida mirada al grupo y luego sigue- nosotros, aunque no lo crean no somos así, solo nos divertimos, pasamos un buen rato y listo. Toda persona que quiera entrar es bienvenido al Axis, el que no quiera no hay problema,no estan obligados, pero de algo estoy segura...volveremos a nuestros miembros los mejores del instituto...no tengan prisa y piensenlo con la cabeza fría, igual si cambian de opinion me pueden llamar la Fuhrerin o simplemente Saskia./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3a7e168e979295c58474ad3819b68a87"Al terminar el discurso mira a toda la cafetería/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="62b86dff80d21e6e625169247fd2cfde"-tal vez debería unirme-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="62b86dff80d21e6e625169247fd2cfde"-démosle una oportunidad-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="62b86dff80d21e6e625169247fd2cfde"-será que nos metemos-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="62b86dff80d21e6e625169247fd2cfde"-yo me voy a meter-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e9ee3cbe4e21c5429c83b3453a18c1e4"Saskia dió una sonrisa de sastifacción, había ganado la primera ronda/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="416977569916e9ce40c21e92238c6bdb"Porque ella era una Hitler/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="370e4bd5f215955f3fd6dfa161d715b1"Y al ser una Hitler no necesitaba armas para luchar/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="deac2fa33eb433eddf493943faa27d99"Ella era capáz de convencer a todos de que tenía la razón/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="350712a8f456e854d850b25d053e65a0"Aunque no la tuviera/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="350712a8f456e854d850b25d053e65a0"./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="350712a8f456e854d850b25d053e65a0"./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="350712a8f456e854d850b25d053e65a0"./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="350712a8f456e854d850b25d053e65a0"./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="350712a8f456e854d850b25d053e65a0"-así que esa chica es mi protegida, non?- decía un hombre que había observado todo desde la puerta/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ecca74f6fab21020f1379df260a456d0"-así es- le dijo el profesor Yao- pero que no ocurra como la otra vez aru!-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e57c8fc4612a29bc67dc00bec3ace573"-honhonhon, no te preocuper cher~ la cuidaré muy bien- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a48c04db7cc98044d2b4899a1f366129"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bueh...no tengo nada que decir T.T/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a48c04db7cc98044d2b4899a1f366129"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lud: come tu almuerzo!/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a48c04db7cc98044d2b4899a1f366129"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yen: waaa ok T.T -come almuerzo-/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a48c04db7cc98044d2b4899a1f366129"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Es todo por hoy /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7df82a02042a7c9d40176468ff620514"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yen-Chan :3/span/div 


End file.
